There exists many canes that aid a person to walk. However, when that person goes into a restaurant, storing the cane may pose a problem. If there is a coat hook nearby, the cane may be hung on the hook. If the cane is a folding cane, the cane may be folded in two or four parts, making it easy to put the cane on a seat without taking up too much room. However there is no easy way to hang the cane from various types of tables; for example a table with a hard surface, a table with a tablecloth, a table with an uneven surface but with a ledge, etc., and other horizontal surfaces.
For the purpose of this paper we consider two popular types of folding canes. A t-handle cane is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, and the offset cane is illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B. The t-handle cane is more attractive and is often considered fashionable, while the offset cane provides more stability at the cost of calling attention to a potential disability. Note that in many cases the folded offset cane may hang from a table when folded, however it would be nice if the t-handle cane could accomplish this also. The purpose of this invention is to provide an attractive folding cane that hangs securely and neatly from a table or other horizontal surface, yet is unobtrusive when configured as a walking stick for walking.